


Emerald's Jailbreak

by readitnow14



Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where plot never happened, Blow Jobs, F/M, Illusions, Lap Sex, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitnow14/pseuds/readitnow14
Summary: Emerald's stuck in a holding cell, with only a random Atlas soldier between her and freedom.
Relationships: Emerald Sustrai/Atlas Soldier
Series: RWBY Slutty Escapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535495
Kudos: 16





	Emerald's Jailbreak

_ This is impossibly boring, _ Emerald thought.

Emerald was in a holding cell, a particularly bare one. Arrested off the street for petty theft and thrown behind a locked door in the settlement’s small station, today wouldn’t go down as one of her favorite Wednesday night, to say the least. The only other person in the building was the Atlas soldier sitting with his feet up on the desk at the other end of the room, guarding her while he boredly sipped on a coffee to keep him awake during his graveyard shift while browsing the net on his scroll. Just as bored as Emerald, and stuck watching her, just as much as she was stuck in her cell.

“How long are you keeping me here?” Emerald called out through the bars.

“As long as it takes for the airship from Atlas to show up,” the trooper called back. “Could be tomorrow. Could be next week. But my shift,” he checked the clock on the wall, “ends in four hours, and then you’re no longer my problem.” He flashed a demeaning smirk at her and went back to whatever was watching on his scroll.

Emerald sighed and folded her arms. Caught after a simple wallet snatch gone wrong. Couldn’t get any more sloppy. She needed a change of pace, somewhere far away from the Atlas settlements that had been her stomping grounds for the last few years. Maybe find Cinder and the rest of the gang. She heard they were hiding out in Vale these days. For a minute, she wondered what they were up to before she realized she was just staring at the wall of her cell.

_ Well, time to escape, _ Emerald thought.

She stood up and glanced over to make sure the guard wasn’t looking. Quietly, she pushed the edge of the tube part of her top down to where it was barely covering her breasts. Begging for someone to hook a finger in her cleavage and pull down. Next, she unbuttoned the top of her pants, casually hanging them open just below her hips, looking like they could fall down to her knees just by standing up straight.

A minute later, the trooper got up to get a new cup of coffee, and Emerald knocked on the metal door as he passed by. “Any chance I could get out and stretch my legs?” she asked, as innocently as could be.

“As if!” He said, before glancing at her, and slowing down his step as he looked her up and down.

_ That’s right,  _ Emerald thought. Atlas soldiers were easy to figure out.

"Help a girl out? My back is killing me." Emerald pouted and stretched her arms up behind her head, the edge of her pants dipping an inch lower, her almost bare pelvis in clear view. She nodded to the pistol on the guard's hip. "Not like I can escape or anything, and a little aerobics couldn't hurt."

The guard looked at his desk. Then at Emerald. Then looked her up and down, his eyes masked behind his helmet visor.

“There’s something else you could do that would help you out,” he said, a dirty grin spreading across his face.

“Oh?”

“You know what I’m talking about. I’ll let you out for a minute if you make it worth my time, sweetheart.”

Emerald put a hand on her chin like she was mulling it over. She took a step toward the bars and leaned in close, her breasts on the bursting point out of her shirt. “I’m a little camera shy,” she said, gesturing at the security camera in the corner of the room.

The guard chuckled. “That’s been out for weeks. So, what do you say?”

Emerald smiled and pretended to look him up and down. “I have always liked your guys’ body armor,” she said, biting on her knuckle. Finally, she nodded, like she’d been convinced.

The guard walked up, and with his key, unlocked the door and opened it wide, his hidden eyes drinking in the sight of the woman before him. “You’ll be a good girl, right?”

Emerald slinked up to him and activated her semblance. An identical illusion of herself appeared in his perception, overwriting his senses. The illusion leaned up against him, walking her fingers across his body armor. “Whatever you want, _ sir. _ ”

The real Emerald nonchalantly walked past them as the guard led a nonexistent version of herself over to his chair for extrajudicial sex.

It took her less than a minute to crack open the locker where her gear and ill-gotten gains were stored. Her illusion was knelt down in front of the trooper, who was now back in his chair. After getting him to unbuckle his own pants (she could only fuck with his perception after all), his erect penis sprang forward as the tactile hallucination slowly licked her lips.

Emerald slowly recovered her things. It was difficult to multitask. Usually, she held completely still to focus on the illusion in the target’s mind, but as long as she moved carefully, she could manage the balancing act.

The illusion hungrily licked up his shaft, her mouth opening wide before she enveloped it between her lips. Bobbing up and down, Emerald had her act like his cock was made out of candy, sucking it like a cold popsicle on a summer day. The more of it in her mouth, the better.

Emerald closed the locker and glanced around the room. Just a few more things and she would knock him out mid-fake-blowjob before making her escape.

The illusion closed her eyes and had a moan muffled by the firm dick filling her mouth. The trooper grabbed at the back of the illusion’s head, his senses tricking him into feeling hair that he grabbed before shoving the illusion’s head forward, stuffing his cock down her throat. Emerald’s illusion simulated the feeling of a mouth pushed to the edge of gagging. Forced to inhale sharply through her nose because her throat was stuffed and in-use. Wrapping her tongue around the base of his penis as he pushed deeper into his living cock-sheath.

_ Shit!  _ Emerald realized she had stopped focusing on the real task at hand, only on creating the illusion for the guard.  _ Multitask, Emerald,  _ she said to herself _. Don’t get lost in it. _

Going over to the guard’s personal locker, she took his watch, all the cash out of his wallet, and anything else that looked like it could be worth something.

Wrapping things up, Emerald side-eyed her illusion again. She had to keep a clear picture in her mind’s eye at all times, or it could fade, so she was seeing the same thing he was, a copy of herself crouched down in front of his chair, gasping as he fucked the back of her mouth. With a thought, Emerald made the illusion moan and shudder in pleasure, and suddenly, Emerald felt a wave of sharp anger burn at the back of her mind.

_No way! I am_ **not** _getting jealous of my illusion!_

Just knock him out and get the hell out of here, Emerald told herself, furious at the idea that popped into her head uninvited. She looked around for an object heavy enough to bash over the trooper’s head.

But she found herself moving the hallucination again. Her copy pulled the Atlas cock out of her mouth and licked the built-up saliva from her lips.

“I want to get to that workout!” Emerald had her say, making it stand up and pull off her boots, kicking them into a corner and turned around, slowly pulling her pants down over the curve of her ass.

_ What am I doing?  _ Emerald whined. She pouted as she looked between her illusion and the exit. Yeah, she hadn’t been fucked in weeks and had been horny for the last two days, but that didn’t make this wish-fulfillment or anything. Who would even want to make some random guy worship her body, trick him into making stupid, stupid decisions because the sight of you makes him want to cream his pants?

Her illusion turned around as he reached for her bare waist. She swayed her hips as he held her in his large, strong hands, wanting her.

_ She’s me, _ Emerald thought, _ but I want to be her. _

The illusion pulled her top over her head. Her breasts dropped with a bounce near the trooper's perverted grin as he slowly pulled her boxers off her dark nude body. His hands rubbed up her legs, her thighs to her hips, and back to where he gripped her ass with his rough gloved fingers.

“Oh, fuck it,” Emerald said.

Emerald tossed off her real clothes and rushed over to the hallucination leaving behind a trail of garments behind her. She walked into the space occupied by her illusion, bare naked, dispelling her semblance and feeling his hands on her real ass. His hot breath spread across her stomach as he leaned forward and kissed her belly button.

“How come all thieves don’t look like you?” he said hungrily.

Emerald gripped his hands, pulled off his gloves and tossed them onto the desk. “All this is in my way,” she said as she started unbuckling his armor with one hand, the other wrapped around his cock, keeping him hard as she stripped him of his protection. Her hand rubbed up and down his shaft, feeling some new pre-cum dripped down her fingers as she primed him for the real thing.

After she tossed his chest armor and helmet to the side, Emerald looked down at the defenseless soldier (thankfully, he was one of the cute recruits), his member hard in her grip. "How do you want it, sir? Over the desk or in your chair?"

“Chair’s fine,” he said, distracted by her tits still at his eye level.

Emerald climbed into his lap, her legs hanging off behind him as she held onto the back of the chair for balance. He lined up his cock and pushed it into her vagina. His thick, firm, shaft slipped through her folds, her inner walls squeezing down around him as she bucked her waist, sliding him back and forth in her pussy.

“Ahhh!” Emerald let out a moan. Finally…

She leaned forward, smothering the trooper's face in her boobs. He started kissing them as he moved on hand up and groped her as he trailed his tongue up the side of her left breast. His other hand reached around for her ass again, pulling her closer around his cock. Both of them bucked their hips together, their bodies rocking as his dick slammed into her. The chair under them creaked as it leaned back, barely holding them up.

“I wanted this…” Emerald let out with a gasp as the minutes rolled by. “I _ needed _ this!”

“Hell yeah, baby,” the trooper mumbled between her tits.

“Shut up and keep fucking me,” Emerald said. “I’m close already.”

“I’m keeping it in, slut,” he said, grabbing her waist with both hands, pinning her close with his cock still inside her. She felt him pounding harder, feeling like he was all the way up in her abdomen.

“Don’t care!” Emerald cried. “I like it raw.”

Emerald rocked back and forth as she curled her toes. Gripping onto the armrests and using her legs to thrust herself against him, Emerald pumped his cock until it was ready to blow.

The trooper tilted his head back, away from her breasts, and grunted, shooting his load. His hot seed poured inside.

Emerald bit her lip, feeling every drop splash up inside her, setting her off. Ecstasy fired across her nerves. Her walls clenched around his orgasming member, pleasure rippling through her body. The chair stopped rocking as they both slowed down, their bodies twisted up together as they both gasped from their climax.

The Atlas trooper leaned back in the chair, the euphoria wearing down. “Want to go another--”

Emerald took the pistol from his belt and cracked the handle against his skull, knocking him unconscious instantly. The trooper's head hung back off the edge of the chair, Emerald still in his lap, his gun in her hand, with his dick deep inside her.

Emerald bucked her waist, bouncing on his cock a few more times and let out a loud moan as she rode him out to the end of her orgasm. “That’s the spot!”

Satisfied, she pulled herself off his lap, cleaned her crotch on his shirt, and pushed his face against the desk, ready to be found at the end of his shift with his dick out and no prisoner.

After getting dressed and gathering her loot, Emerald walked out of the police station. Free.

According to a nearby schedule, a late-night bus was five minutes away and heading to the settlement’s airport, where she could easily catch the first airship to Vale. Emerald straightened her clothes and her hair before smiling to herself, glad to have one last bit of fun before she got out of town.


End file.
